my happy newyear
by jamyfrvr
Summary: its basicly jake was coming over for christmas and on the way he finds amy crying and so the fight for love begins.
1. meeting you

Okay disclaimer time:

Me: hey Eddie!

Eddie: what! I was recording Minecraft daily.

Me: do the disclaimer or ill get puppy chef to chew the computer cords again.

Eddie: fine. Jamyfrvr dose not own the 39 clues ,stuck in your radio or anything besides the plot.

Me: ok you can go now.

Jakes p.o.v.

"why cant i get her out of my mind?", I thought to myself.

"I need to get out of the house", I said as I grabbed my car keys. I got in and started to drive.

It was night and everything was really quiet so I turned on the radio. I started to sing to calm down

_It was Sunday I was into you_

_Knew you were the one for me_

_Said I always be true_

_Even if we didn't give time_

_For this to shine_

_I said to hell it will be alright._

_And now its Wednesday_

_What the hell has gone wrong_

_See a different side of you_

_That just doesn't belong_

_But your stuck In my mind I_

_Keep pressing rewind_

_She said!_

_Can you here me?_

_Im blowing up your stereo_

_Everytime you're hearing_

_Oooh wow oooh oh ooooh oh oh_

_Turn it up or down_

_It feels a bit like vertigo_

_Everywhere you go_

_Im stuck in your radio!_

_It was Sunday wasn't into you_

_You were just too good to me_

_Wish you'd leave some space…_

_Needed some more time_

_But you pulled me in_

_With your words you plot a crime!_

_So its Wednesday what did I do wrong?_

_I showed you the real side of me_

_Now you're acting all crazy_

_But Im stuck in your mind I_

_Keep hitting rewind!_

_She said!_

_Can you here me?_

_Im blowing up your stereo_

_Everytime you're hearing_

_Oooh wow oooh oh ooooh oh oh_

_Turn it up down_

_It feels a bit like vertigo_

_Everywhere you go_

_Im stuck in your radio!_

_Stuck in your radio_

_Stuck in your radio_

_Stuck in your radioooooo!_

_In your radio!_

_Wow oh oh oooooooh_

_In your radio!_

_Wow oh oh oooooooh_

_And she said!_

_Can you here me?_

_Im blowing up your stereo_

_Everytime you're hearing_

_Oooh wow oooh oh ooooh oh oh_

_Turn it up or down_

_It feels a bit like vertigo_

_Everywhere you go_

_Im stuck in your radiooooo!_

_Stuck in your radiooooo!_

_Everywhere you go im stuck in your radiooooo!_

It was true I still couldent get her out of my mind. That's when I saw her. It looked like she was crying. I slammed my foot on the brakes and parked.

* * *

so first chapter. i hope you liked cause i just started writin and im very nervouse so. R&R?

i might have more songs but this is strictly jamy. so any suggestions. oh and if i misspelled thats how the official lyrics song is called

'stuck in your radio' by the band stuck in your radio. its on you tube if you wanna here it.

-jamyfrvr


	2. Chapter 2

Ok its time for a new chapter and I know I'm bad on grammar and spelling so thanks for not criticizing to much, I'll try harder this time

Disclaimer time!

Me: Jake can you stop kissing Amy for a sec and get In here?

Jake: What?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Jake: Jamyfrvr does not own 39 clues-

Me: In this world.

Jake: -or anything else besides the plot.

* * *

Amy's p.o.v.

That jerk…

I knew I had to break up with him but I didn't know he would be so… so rational. But it was right to do, I knew I would never have the same feelings for him as I have for-

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a car parking in front of me.

It was a BMW, but that's not what shocked me most. It was the person coming out of the car, it was Jake Rosenbloom. I had invited him over for Christmas but he

couldn't make it.

He ran over and sat down next to me, and I mean right next to me."Amy, what's wrong?" he said. "Why would you think anything's wrong" I asked without looking into his eyes." cause" he started "your sitting here in the rain all alone and your crying.

I hadn't realized but I was crying. I looked at him and saw that his dark brown hair was matted down by the rain and his chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern.

" I- I just broke up with Even, and he said he never wanted to see me again", I choked out." then why are you sitting here all alone" he said. "lets get you back to your mansion"

He said as he pulled me into the car. Then I closed my eyes and everything went dark.

* * *

Jake's p.o.v.

I took my eyes off the road for a sec to look at Amy. She was asleep so I thought about what she had said a few

minutes earlier. _She broke up with Toliver, that means I still have a chance. But wait why did she brake up with him?_

_Ill have to ask her that later._

A few minutes later I woke Amy up cause we had arrived at her mansion. She looked a lot better when she woke up and she sounded more cheerful." So Jake, wanna come

Inside," she asked me. " Sure", I said and followed her into the house. When I came in I saw all the Christmas decorations still up and I remembered I had missed Christmas cause of the snow storm.

"So",she started ,"you missed Christmas, what happened?"

"well there was a storm so I stayed home and we had Christmas over there." I replied. "Would you mind staying here for new years?" she asked curiously. "Not at all that's actually why I was here" I answered.

"Awesome, ill get your room prepared." she said walking up the stairs.

Well I guess if I want her to like me I should probably be a good guest and help out I thought as I stated setting out the dinner plates.

* * *

Well second chapters done I hope you liked it.

Question time:

1: favorite color.

2: second favorite color.

3: favorite band or singer.

4: left hand or right hand.

5: girl or boy.

I will answer these questions about myself in the next chapter and also have new questions for you. R&R?

- Jamyfrvr


End file.
